


In The Past

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [102]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: i know that august is no match for killian but he doesn't know that. i need jealous killian and some fluff cs goodness at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Past

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, August was never turned back to a small child towards the end of the second season. It’s been a while since I wrote a CS one shot in here, but I felt a sudden burst of motivation today so here we go!

It had been exactly five weeks since something had happened in Storybrooke. It had been three weeks since any sort of crisis and three weeks since she had to worry about the latest villain who was a threat to the town.

Which was far longer than she had had in nearly three years since she had first come to Storybrooke. Before then, the 28 years of her life had been pretty dull and to be honest, she hadn’t minded that. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t love her family, because she did. But it was really nice not to be forced to chase down every bad guy and save the town over and over again.

Besides, it meant that she got to enjoy quite a few uninterrupted dates with her _dashing_ pirate of a boyfriend.

The time off had been extremely good to her; she and Henry had got an apartment by the docks which Killian tended to stay at half the time. It should have scared her how fast they were moving, but it didn’t. The two of them were simply enjoying each other, day after day.

Neal had started sleeping through the night, a fact that her parents were extremely relieved about, and she could see her baby brother getting bigger by the day.

“Thinking about the silence again, Love?” Killian asked her, startling her back to reality. They were currently siting at a table outside Granny’s dinner, eating brunch after a late morning. Her father was taking over Sheriff duties for the day, giving her the day off. They had moved their chairs so they were beside each other to close the difference.

“It’s just really nice to be able to enjoy some time with you without worrying about something ruining this,” she said with a smile as she reached for his hand and squeezed.

He grinned as he squeezed her hand back, “I do relish the time I get to spend with you.”

She sipped her coffee as he wrapped an arm around her. When she placed her cup down she leaned into him. He might not have been out to sea in a while, yet he smelled like the ocean; like the salt water and like the ocean breeze.

“I could get used to this,” she said casually. “If this is what Happy Ever After is like, then sign me up. No villain, no drama, no action, just us.”

He smiled as he pressed his lips to her forehead, “As could I. I’ve had more than enough adventure for three lifetimes.”

She was going to say something back when the sound of a motorcycle cut her off. She looked up in time to see August take of his helmet and place it on the bike.

“Emma Swan,” August said in astonishment as he walked over to their table. “I do believe it’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you last.”

She could feel Killian tense up beside her, but she simply said, “Since the Blue Fairy restored you, I believe. How have you been since then? Feeling alright?”

He smiled widely, “Brilliantly. Everything’s perfectly intact, if you know what I mean” he winked. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

Emma watched as the puppet made his way inside, as Killian turned to her, “Who was that?” he asked edgily. She could tell he was slightly jealous of the not so subtle way August was lightly flirting with her.

“The person who told Neal to ditch me and send me to jail; also the son of the person who told my family that the portal only takes one so he could be sent with me,” she sighed.

“So basically the person who made sure your life turned out the way it did?” he asked her softly.

“Aye,” she said, mimicking him in an attempt to lighten the situation.

“And nothing more?” he questioned.

“Well we technically went on a date, but it really was him trying convince me that he was a puppet and me humouring him,” she informed him as she kissed his stubble.

“I’m glad,” he said as he stroked her cheek.

“Oh?” she teased slightly.

“It means you’re all mine,” he said with a low growl.

“I think I’ve been all yours for quite some time,” she said softly, “Move in with me,” she said suddenly.

“What?” he jerked up at her statement.

“You spend so much of your time there with me, and you’ve been renting out Granny’s room for too long. Move in with me,” she said again, anxiety beginning to settle in slightly at his lack of an answer.

“I would love to, Lass,” he said, pulling her into a deep kiss. “I would love to live with you and Henry.”

She grinned as she pulled him back into a kiss, feeling his coarse hands caressing head. She groaned slightly at the level of intimacy, and it was only with the sound of coughing that she pulled away, albeit a bit sheepishly.

Emma looked up to see Ruby smirking at the two of them, “This still is a family diner you two,” she said in mocking stern tone.

“Perhaps we could take this somewhere a bit more private,” Emma said in a low voice as she turned to her pirate. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
